


sleepless

by Mantykora



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 5, Experimentation/Crazy scientist, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantykora/pseuds/Mantykora
Summary: sleepless in Konoha or: how not to talk to your boyfriend





	sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Part of MadaTobi Week 2018 - Day 5: Experimentation/Crazy scientist

Tobirama knew the road from his study to his house by heart. He could cross it even with his eyes closed. It was very convenient after yet another experimentation binge where he had forgone a night of sleep for more productivity.

Despite half-closed eyes he reached the door without much trouble. They did start after he tried to open them. For some reason it was closed off with a warding seal. A warding seal of his design he did not remember putting up when he walked out yesterday's morning. Not being in a mood to puzzle out the strange happenstance, he simply disarmed the wards.

When he stepped into the house the first thing that caught his attention was a dusty stale smell. Tobirama frowned, because it did not really match the last recollection of his space. The difference made him wary and as it soon appeared for good riddance. No sooner did he though it, a shadowy presence rushed him from behind through the open door.

Tobirama reacted. He stepped back and to the side, his elbow landing neatly in the solar plexus of the attacker. A sound of air rushing out of the lungs and a desperate wheezing reached him from behind. Before his attacker would regain his bearings Tobirama spun around to deliver a punch to the face.

His hand was caught before it reached the intended target. To his annoyance his opponent had managed to come around and started their own offensive.

By the set of their moves and the grappling that followed Tobirama learned that he was dealing with a very skilled fighter. Very soon they managed to get an upper hand and Tobirama found himself spun around, grabbed by the front of his shirt and shoved against the wall.

"What the hell, Tobirama?!" The attacker, whom Tobirama could now identify as one very angry Madara Uchiha, spat in his face.

"Uchiha," he greeted in a clipped tone.

"Don't you dare Uchiha me here," the man snarled and shook him to enforce the point.

Tobirama grimaced at the rough treatment so early in the morning (in the evening?).

"What are you doing here?" He asked the moment the shaking stopped and he would not be in danger of biting his tongue off.

"What I am doing here?!" Madara exclaimed. His hands curled more tightly into his shirt, but he refrained from shaking Tobirama again. "The better question is what do you think you are doing here?!" He shouted back, then pressed on. "Are you serious?! Do you know what day it is?!"

The rapid series of accusations threw Tobirama on a spin. He was only able to hang on to the last one of them.

"It's Tuesday."

"Tuesday...," Madara groaned and dropped his head on Tobirama's shoulder. "It's Thursday, you bastard."

It looked like he had yet another experimenting spree that might have spilled into another day (or two?) past the intended date. Tobirama shrugged mentally. These things did happen.

"Did you need anything, Uchiha?" he asked in hopes that the sooner he would get to the bottom of what had set Madara off on his ass the sooner he could go to bed and sleep. That man was unbearable when one was in a lucid state of mind, it got worse when one was as sleep deprived as Tobirama right now.

"Let's see for starters maybe an apology for being an asshole?" Madara growled right into his face.

The proximity made Tobirama wrinkle his nose in disgust. He might be more pliant in this state, but he still had a low threshold of tolerance to stupidity. Levels Madara crossed when he barged in and started shouting into his face.

"You must be kidding me. I am not going to apology for some imaginary slight," he deadpaned. He was in no mood to deal with Uchiha's dramatics.

Apparently, it was the wrong answer because Madara became even more obstinate.

"What is wrong with you?!" He shouted and started to push Tobirama around in order to set his head upright so he could do it to his face.

Tobirama could not help it that his head started to lol around. As their argument progressed, the briefly experienced adrenaline rush began to withdraw and a wave of drowsiness took its place. It was becoming harder to keep his eyes open and his thoughts processes sharp.

After realizing how fruitless his efforts were Madara did not resume the shaking, but was staring intently at Tobirama and impatiently waiting for an answer.

As for Tobirama, he really did not care about anything at the moment. He just wanted to be left alone. Was it really so much to ask for?

"Your face, that's what's wrong," he replied truthfully.

The other man flushed red and sputtered in indignation. Tobirama felt a rising headache at the thought of the rant that was brewing.

"That's not what you said last time," Madara grinded out, clearly fighting down the urge to inflict some bodily harm on Tobirama. "Nor the last time you were sleeping in my bed."

Tobirama raised a mocking eyebrow at that preposterous declaration (or at least he tried to). It was really difficult with his eyes all puffy from the lack of sleep and his slacking face muscles.

"You wish," he said.

It was then that Madara finally seemed to really look at him. The way he had trouble keeping his eyes open or that the only thing keeping him upright was Madara's hands in his shirt and the wall at his back.

"Tobirama, I am so going to make you regret that in the morning," Madara growled and dropped his head in defeat.

He did not stay in this state for long. Very soon he perked up filled with new kind of resolve.

"Come," he ordered and pulled Tobirama off the wall by a fistful of his shirt.

Tobirama felt that he should at least voice a token of protest at being ordered around his own house by none other than Madara Uchiha. The grunt of discomfort he gave out at the rough handling was adequate enough at the moment.

A few steps down the path to his bedroom, Madara moved his grip from his shirt to his hand. But Tobirama was beyond caring for such small details as their fingers getting tangled up when the perspective of his bed loomed on the horizon.

That was why he whined mournfully when they reached his bedroom and to his horror the bed wasn't there.

However, the dreadful issue was quickly resolved, when Madara appeared bearing down a rolled up futon. He set it up and rushed to helped Tobirama lie down before, going by the expression on his face, Senju could enact his plan of face-planting on it.

Tobirama would have been satisfied with finally lying down, but Madara had different idea on what was a proper bed etiquette. A brief thought of protesting the liberties Uchiha was taking with his person crossed his mind when after divesting him off his shoes and yukata, Madara started pulling down his pants.

But all thoughts disappeared when Tobirama's head found a pillow. Closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of it, a feeling that he was forgetting something important popped up in the back of his mind. He nosed the pillow and tried to find the missing smell that should be there. He started fretting when his numerous attempts were unsuccessful.

A pair of arms came to his rescue and very soon Tobirama found himself in a strong embrace. He squirmed around a little to get more comfortable and breathed in the new, but so very familiar smell that came with the body behind him. Tobirama sighed in content. All was finally as it should be.

The last thing his ears registered was Madara murmuring.

"You're unbelievable."


End file.
